chapter1 bersama
by yuu vian li
Summary: peringatan:!  maaf loh sbelumnya krena hrus terlantar slma bbrpa bln krn hrus konsen pd UN    "kkak! Luna boleh ikut ya ke sekolah kakak..."  ...  "Lina, apa kau tak berfikir jika yuuki itu..."


_**_Chapter.1_bersama_**_

_**cerita ni bnar-bnar berbeda dg aslinya, ada beberapa pnmbahan dlam crita n bberapa pngertian yg hnya aq sj yg mngerti n mungkin artinya sgt brtolak blkang dg pngertian aslinya (mohon maaf krena tu trmasuk dlam kkurnganq dlam mmhami ungkapan)**_

_**bagi yg tlah mmbca q ucpkan terima kasih,,,**_

"kakak! Biarin Lina dan Luna ikut ke sekolah kakak. Kami janji deh gak bakalan ganggu kakak. Gak bandel lagi,"

"iya, Lina janji gak bakalan bandel ya,,, biarin Lina juga ikutan." Kali ini Lina ikutan nimbrun

Kami sedang berbicara dengan Kak Kaname. Satu – satunya kakak kami. Sebagai gadis yang terlahir kembar, sifat kami hampir sama. Bahkan bandel pun juga sama. Terkadang kakak tak bisa membedakan antara aku dan Lina. Gimana caranya coba, wajah dan suara kami saja sama. Bahkan warna rambut kami sama. Padahal warna rambut kakak hitam, tapi kami berwarna coklat. Agak aneh memang. Tapi sudahlah.

"aduh,,, tapi untuk yang seumuran kalian kan gak ada."

"aduh kak. Kami bisa kok menjadi seumuran kakak. Tolong ya kak, biarkan kami sekolah disana kak."

"kakak boleh ya kak…" rengek kami berdua bersamaan.

Kakak hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya serta rambutnya yang panjang "baiklah. Demi kalian ini, kakak akan mengurus itu."

"kakak, usahakan kami terpisah ya kak." Ucapku menyarankan. Aku tidak suka satu kelas dengan Lina. Pasti guru yang mengajar tak bisa membedakan kami.

"iya, iya,"

Akhirnya kakak pergi. Hanya beberapa kali sebulan kakak mengunjungi kami. Papa sibuk sementara mama pergi ninggalin kami sewaktu melahirkan aku dan Lina. Kata kakak kami mirip dengan wajah mama. Ada foto – foto mama bersama kak Kaname dengan papa. Mereka bahagia banget. Aku senang punya kakak seperti kak kaname. Terima kasih…

Foto – foto yang mengisi album keluarga hanya kami bertiga. Aku, Lina, dan kak Kaname. Aku punya foto lebih banyak dengan Kak Kaname, karena Lina terkadang tidak suka difoto. Terkadang sifat dinginnya di munculkan padaku. Kalau sedang sebal dan Lina memasang wajah seperti itu, terkadang aku balas membentak atau bahkan lebih dingin lagi disbanding Lina.

Seminggu berlalu, akhirnya kakak datang kembali.

"Luna, mana Lina?" Tanya kakak padaku sambil mengusap – usap kepalaku. Kakak memang suka sekali melakukan itu.

"sedang tidur kak. Memangnya untuk apa mengemasi barang – barang kami kak?"

"kalian mau ikut bersekolah dengan kakak kan?"

"iya kak! Jadi?"

"sekarang kakak datang untuk menjemput kalian." Ucap kak kaname.

Aku betul – betul senang dengan berita itu. Aku berlari ke tempat Lina tidur dan segera membangunkannya untuk segera membereskan pakaiannya. Ketika aku memberitahukan bahwa akan pindah ke sekolah kakak, Lina juga memberikan reaksi yang sama. Ternyata jadi anak kembar itu seru juga ya.

"kakak…. Kami sudah siap!" ucapku dan Lina bersamaan.

Kakak langsung menyambut kami dan segera membawa tas pakaian kami ke dalam bagasi mobil dan membawa kami ke sekolah kakak.

Kakak membawa kami berdua masuk kedalam sekolah yang besar itu.

"kalian akan memilih seragam apa? Hitam atau putih?"

"aku milih hitam deh kak." Ucapku

"tentu saja warna favoritku putih kan." Ucap Lina

"baiklah langsung saja kita menemui pendiri sekolah ini." Ucap kakak lalu kembali menggandeng tangan kami berdua berjalan untuk memperlihatkan kami jalan. Sementara salah satu tangan kami membawa tas pakaian kami.

"wah manis sekali kalian berdua," tiba – tiba seorang cowok yang memakai baju yang sama seperti yang dipakai kakak menyapa kami.

"salam kenal!" ucapku padanya. Tapi Lina malah memberikan reaksi dingin pada cowok yang satu ini. "nama kakak siapa?" tanyaku.

"wah panggil kakak? Kalian murid kelas satu?" ucapnya dengan wajah heran

"iya. Kami adik kak Kaname."

"ohh maaf" ucapnya lalu membungkuk dihadapan kami.

"ada apa kak? Nama kakak siapa?"

"namanya Aidou. Dia teman sekelas kakak. Sudah ya perkenalannya. Kalian akan bersama jadi ayo kita menuju ke ruang chairman." Ucap kakak lalu menarik kami meninggalkan kak Aidou

Didalam ruangan, kakak seperti berdebat dengan laki – laki yang berambut panjang dan memakai pakaian yang begitu tebal. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat serius. Aku benci menunggu seperti ini. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berbicara dan tak menemukan hasil dari pembicaraan itu.

"Lina, ayo kita masuk. Aku capek menunggu disini."

"iya deh. Lagian malas dari tadi disini." Ucap Lina mengiyakan usulku.

Kami menarik tas kami dan memasuki ruangan yang sejak tadi dimasuki oleh kak Kaname.

"maaf kami lancang, tapi kami hanya ingin bersekolah disini, jadi kami berharap kami bisa diterima ditempat yang bisa kami tempati untuk belajar" ucapku

"wahhh manis sekali kalian." Ucap laki – laki yang sejak tadi hanya duduk saja. "kaname, apakah ini adik – adikmu yang kamu ceritakan mau ke sekolah ini?"

"begitulah…" ucap Kak Kaname datar

"wahhh lebih manis dari Yuuki ya,," ucap laki – laki itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah kami. "wow kalian mirip sekali. Tak beda jauh dengan kaname dan…"

"Lina dan Luna mirip loh dengan mama Lina, Luna dan kak Kaname."

"iya. Kalian mirip sekali."

"jadi bagaimana? Bolehkah Luna ditempatkan dikelas pagi?" ucap Kak Kaname lagi

"kalau seperti ini tak masalah saja. Tapi apakah mereka tak akan curiga kalau mereka melihat yang satunya lagi menggunakan baju kelas malam?" ucap laki – laki itu ragu.

"biarkan saja."

"ya sudah lah. Asalkan kalian tak membuat ulah, terserah saja lah."

"MAAF." Ucap seorang gadis yang tiba – tiba masuk dengan seorang cowok yang memperlihatkan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Kakakaaa!" teriakku. Aku tiba – tiba bersembunyi dibelakang Kak Kaname. Aku takut dengan gadis itu.

"tenanglah Luna, dia tak akan menyakitimu." Ucap kakak menenangkanku.

"wah mereka siapa, kaname sama?" ucap wanita itu dan tentu saja mencoba melihatku

"mereka adalah…"

"kami adik kak Kak Kaname. Wah seragam kakak bagus yah. Nanti Luna bakalan memakai seragam itu." Ucapku girang lalu menunjuk seragam yang dipakai gadis itu

"Mr. Chairman! Itu tidak boleh kan? Vampire tak boleh menghuni kelas pagi."

"kenapa memangnya? Kalian berdua juga vampire kan? Bahkan kamu yang sejak tadi menolakku ini pure blood vampire." bela Lina dengan berbicara sengit.

"hei. Jangan membawaku kedalam masalah kalian." Ucap Cowok dengan pandangan dingin dan memiliki rambut putih itu.

Ugh! Mereka betul – betul menyebalkan! Aku benci siapa saja yang menghalangi apa yang aku inginkan "aku dan Lina adalah vampire yang istimewa."

"apa istimewa kalian berdua? Aku rasa kalian sama saja dengan yang lainnya."

"kamu mau tau apa istimewa kami?"

"yah!"

"kami memiliki kemampuan vampire tapi tak memiliki kekurangan vampire. "

"dan juga kami bisa menentukan siapa yang ingin kami buat vampire siapa yang pantas untuk kami bunuh." Lanjutku.

"Sudahlah, tak ada bedanya"

"mau menjadi bahan percobaanku?" Tanya Lina yang tiba – tiba sudah berada didepan cowok yang sejak tadi memperlihatkan wajah yang dingin.

"Lina. Jangan!" ucapku langsung mengambil tangan Lina yang sudah memanjangkan kukunya dan mengeluarkan taring. "sudah janji kan dengan kak Kaname, kalau kita tak boleh bandel selama sekolah disini."

Lina mengurungkan niatnya dan mengikuti arah tarikan tanganku.

"pak, bolehkan kami sekolah disini." Ucapku sambil membungkuk memohon

"baiklah. Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak membahayakan teman kalian sendiri. Untuk gadis yang mengikat rambutnya itu tak masalah, tapi kalau yang satunya saya tak bisa menjamin tentang keselamatan seseorang yang memancing amarahnya." Ucap laki – laki itu lagi

Tiba – tiba dia tertawa keras banget. Kami semua malah heran "aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Ucapnya setelah berhenti tertawa "namaku kaien kurosu. Namun disini, aku disebut Mr. Chairman. Nah. Mulai hari ini kalian resmi menjadi murid disekolah ini. Selamat… seragam kalian ada dilemari itu." Ucap Kaien lalu menunjuk lemari yang ada disudut.

Kami menuju lemari itu dan membukanya. Ada dua warna seragam itu, hitam dan putih. Tapi sebenarnya kalau memakai jas warna hitam, berarti dalamannya harus putih. Lalu yang putih sama.

"aku suka denganmu." Ucapku didepan cowok yang memang sejak tadi selalu berdebat dengan Lina. "wah tattoo dilehermu bagus ya. Aku juga mau." Ucapku lalu menyentuh leher cowok itu.

Tapi entah kenapa aku begitu susah untuk mengopi tattoo itu. Apa mungkin itu adalah pengunci? Entahlah aku tidak tau. Pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan tattoo itu.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak gadis yang sedang berdiri disamping cowok itu.

"Diam! Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan." Bentakku

"Luna, bukannya sudah berjanji dengan kakak kalau tidak akan bandel?"

"kak, Luna mohon, sekali ini saja." Ucapku memelas

Kakak hanya diam dan hanya melihatku saja.

KYAAAA

Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubuhku. Mungkin memang itu adalah mantra pengunci. Aku merasa aku kehilangan beberapa kekuatanku. "kakaaaak" ucapku lirih. Aku tak menyangka efeknya akan seperti ini. Kulihat Lina juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

"Zero, Kaname, bawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya mereka kurang enak badan." Ucap Mr. Chairman memerintahkan

Kakak langsung menggendong Lina dan membawanya pergi. Sementara aku masih terbaring lemah. Tattoo yang sejak tadi kuincar telah terpasang di leherku, sama seperti cowok itu.

Yah cowok itu bernama Zero, keluarganya habis dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri. Dan Zero juga digigit oleh ibunya dan dengan sengaja membiarkan Zero hidup. Bayangan semakin buram. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku ingin tidur untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

Dan***

Aku terbangun disebuah kamar yang aneh. Apa mungkin kamar ini kamar Kak Kaname? Tapi tak mungkin kamar kakak se-sederhana ini. Aku yakin aku pasti menghuni kamar yang berbeda. Aku bangun dan mulai menyusuri kamar ini. Tapi tak kutemukan tanda siapa pemilik kamar ini.

"ugh! Sial banget, indra penciumanku berkurang. Sepertinya aku harus lebih kuat menahan pengunci ini agar semuanya kembali seperti semula. Mungkin papa bisa membantuku menghilangkan efeknya tanpa menghilangkan tattoonya.

"halo, papa?"

"iya sayang? Ada apa?"

"Luna punya masalah pa, papa bisa datang tidak pa?"

"tunggu sajalah sayang tak cukup sepuluh menit, papa akan berada ditempatmu sekarang."

"makasih ya pa" ucapku lalu menutup telepon. Papa pasti bisa menemukanku tapi aku tak bisa mencium kehadiran papa kalau – kalau nanti muncul tiba – tiba. Tapi biarlah, papa pasti bisa menghilangkan efeknya.

Akhirnya papa bisa menghilangkan efeknya. Sekarang aku bisa mencium bau sama seperti dulu lagi. Yah seperti dulu. Sekarang aku tau siapa pemilik kamar ini. Milik Zero Kiriyuu. Ahhh biarlah, aku mau tidur dikamar ini saja. Gak perduli dia mau bilang apa nantinya.

"bangunlah! Bukan kah hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"pagi kak." Ucapku lalu bangun dan mengusap – usap mataku.

Aku harus membiasakan bangun pagi sepertinya, karena aku memilih untuk sekolah pagi. Aku yakin sekarang Lina sedang tidur dengan enaknya. Aku melepas jacket yang sejak kemarin datang kemarin aku kenakan. Sehingga hanya memakai baju dalam saja. Kubuka koperku dan mengambil handuk untuk kugunakan mandi. Lalu kumasukkan koperku kedalam lemari yang sempit. Satu – satunya lemari yang ada dikamar ini.

"hei! Lemari itu sudah penuh. Tak usahlah kamu menambahkannya lagi."

"ahhh berisik ah. Aku mau menaruhnya disana, salah?"

"banget!" ucapnya lagi

Dan alhasil. Bukannya aku mandi malah bertengkar dengan Zero. Ughhh, payah ah. Ternyata aku hanya membasuh wajahku dan segera menuju ke kelas. Terpaksa karena jika tidak Zero pasti akan meninggalkanku. Ahh payah kan?

"Zero kun, Luna minta maaf ya. Luna memang seperti itu kalau baru bangun. Apa lagi gak terbiasa bangun sepagi ini." Terangku. Tapi dia tak menggubris. Ahh sudahlah tak boleh menjadi beban pikiranku. Pokoknya targetku adalah, aku bisa melunakkan hati Zero.

_Miawwww_

Tiba – tiba seekor kucing jatuh dari pohon dan mengeluarkan darah dikedua kaki belakangnya.

Ugh! Kenapa ada kucing yang terluka sih, nanti Zero malah meninggalkanku karena menolong kucing itu. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus memilih mana?

"sebentar ya, kita istirahat dulu"

"loh, koq? Sekarang kan mesti masuk kelas. Kenapa?..."

Zero sudah berada disamping kucing yang terluka itu dan segera menolongnya. Ahhh syukurlah ternyata Zero tak sejahat yang aku kira.

"Zero, biarkan aku menyembuhkannya." Tawarku.

Zero hanya mengiyakan, lalu aku memegang kedua kaki kucing itu dan…. Blushhhh

Kaki kucing itu sudah tak terluka lagi. Kucing itu sekarang menampakkan wajah gembira dan kembali berjalan entah kemana.

Aku terus mengikuti Zero kemanapun dia pergi. Aku suka dengan Zero, Zero memiliki sesuatu yang tak kumiliki.

Dikelas, pak guru sedang mengabsen kami.

"sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru. Mungkin dia bisa memperkenalkan diri disamping bapak." Ucap pak Guru itu. Aku yakin maksudnya adalah perkenalkan dirimu.

Aku berjalan kebawah dan mulai memperkenalkan diri "namaku Luna Yuzuki Kuran. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku mempunyai saudara kembar namun ditempatkan ditempat yang berbeda dariku karena pasti kalian tak akan bisa membedakan aku dengan saudara kembarku."

"apakah kamu adiknya kaname sama?"

"ah ada yang tau kakak ya? Iya. Luna adalah adik kak Kaname. Saudara kandung, seayah seibu." Terangku.

"wah, pantas saja kamu mirip dengan Kaname Sama. Umurmu berapa? Sudah punya pacar?"

"Benarkah aku mirip dengan Kak kaname. Umur Luna setegah dari kakak. Jadi silahkan jumlahkan umur kakak sekarang, dan bagi dua. Itulah umurku. Hmmm untuk pacar, tidak. Kakak tak mengijinkan aku punya pacar, karena aku cukup liar untuk ukuran cewek seumuranku. Masih ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Kapan ulang tahun Kaname sama?" Tanya salah seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata dengan rambut yang dikepang.

"Silahkan Tanya sendiri sama kakak. Luna dilarang memberitahukan sesuatu tentang kakak. Terima kasih semua. Aku rasa sudah tak ada lagi pertanyaan" ucapku lalu meningalkan pak Guru dan segera menuju kesamping Zero. Beruntung banget.

Ada beberapa orang yang tak menerima kehadiranku. Mungkin saja karena aku adalah vampire sama seperti penolakan Yuuki padaku.

"Maaf, tapi biarkan aku sekolah disini dengan tenang." Ucapku membungkuk menghadap dua orang cewek yang sejak tadi terus menggunjingku.

Aku benci kamar Zero yang sudah kecil, pengap lagi. Ahh pokoknya aku harus bisa mengubah kamar itu menggunakan kekuasaan ayah didunia vampire.

Pada ngapain sih mereka ngumpul ditempat ini? Apa ada yang penting? Aku harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun ketok kudekati perkumpulan itu…

"kakak!" teriakku ketika kulihat kakak berdiri diantara laki – laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan.

"bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini?" Tanya kakak, lalu tentu saja mengusap kepalaku.

"tak terlalu menyenangkan kak. Apa lagi kebanyakan dari mereka menyindirku. Jadi aku agak risih dengan itu kak." Ucapku lalu meraih tangan kak Kaname yang ada dikepalaku, dan menaruhnya di pipiku. "Kangen sama kak Kaname. Maunya tinggal dengan Kakak."

"nanti malam jam Sembilan datang saja ke asrama kelas malam. Kakak ada disana, bersama Lina."

"Lina sih baru mau mulai kelas. Do'ain ya Lina sukses."

Hmmm "Luna bakalan ngasih support." Ucapku lalu tersenyum.

Akhirnya kakak dan Lina pergi. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka. Gara – gara aku menyukai seragam hitam, jadi terpisah dengan kakak. Padahal mau satu sekolah dengan kakak. Ternyata walaupun satu sekolah, kami tetap terpisah. Tapi biarlah

"tak perlu gundah begitu. Nanti malam aku jemput untuk bertemu dengan Kaname." Ucap seseorang.

"Kak Aidou?"

"ya. Sudah jangan sedih lagi. Temani aku jalan – jalan ya." Ucap Aidou

"maaf kak, untuk kali ini tidak bisa, karena harus terus bersama dengan Zero."

"kenapa semua orang menyukai Zero. Bahkan delicious blood juga menyukai Zero. Ah benci deh kehidupan ini."

"tak boleh gitu dong! Kan hidup mesti disyukuri. Sudah ya! Sampai jumpa kak Aidou" setelah kuucapkan salam pada Kak Aidou, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Zero. Aku benci kalau kamar itu masih tetap kecil dan pengap sama seperti kemarin. Aku bakalan marah sama papa.

Didalam kamar, Zero mengeluh ini dan itu. Sebel juga dia terus – terusan mengeluh tentang ini.

"berhentilah mengeluh. Sekarang, kamar ini sudah menjadi milik kita berdua. Jadi kalau kamu masih menginginkan kamarmu seperti yang dulu tinggal kamu pasang tirai saja. Oke?"

Zero sudah tak secerewet tadi. Dia sudah diam. Mungkin tertidur mendengar celotehku. Ahhh aku sebel ma Zero. Ternyata dia begitu dingin dengan vampire. Haaaah biar gimanapun dia juga vampire kan, napa mesti marah sama aku? Apa mungkin gara – gara seluruh keluarganya dibunuh oleh vampire? Mungkin saja. Biar bagaimanapun ilmu yang aku punya, tetap saja hati Zero tak bisa aku selami untuk kucari tau pujaan hatinya.

Aku betul – betul dibuat pusing olehnya. tapi…

"Luna!... ayo bangun,,,"suara yang luamayan aku kenal, terus menguncang – guncang tubuhku

"ada apa?"

"kaname mencarimu. Cepat bangun." Ucap Zero ketus.

Aku mengucek – ngucek mataku agar penglihatanku normal. Aku berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika kubuka, didepan pintu kak Kaname dan Lina sudah berdiri.

"wah kalian semua datang ya. Ayo masuk."

"tidak usah, langsung saja kita ketempatku."

Aku mengiyakan. Setelah pamitan dengan Zero yang tak dijawab olehnya. Aku berlari – lari kecil untuk mengejar kak Kaname dan Lina. Sepertinya kelas malam sudah selesai. Dan Yuuki sepertinya sibuk dengan tugasnya malam ini. Dia terlihat kelelahan.

"Yuuki!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku pikir mesti baik padanya karena biar gimanapun, dia tetap lah teman kelasku jadi aku harus baik padanya.

Dia membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman hangat. Tak kusangka dia sangat baik, jauh dari pikiranku sewaktu pertama kali ketemu. Entahlah mungkin saja karena ada yang mendesak sehingga dia baik padaku. Tapi apa mungkin?

Dari aroma yang dia timbulkan aku yakin dia termasuk dalam susunan anggota keluargaku. Tapi aku gak tau keluarga dari mana? Apa mungkin dari saudara mama? Tapi kak Kaname sendiri tidak tau tentang keberadaan Yuuki. Mungkinkah ini hanya feelingku saja?

"STTTT Lina, aku mau ngomong denganmu," ucapku setelah mencolek punggung Lina. Lina hanya menurut tapi wajah kak kaname seakan mengatakan 'ada apa?'

"_menurutmu Yuuki itu bagian dari anggota keluarga kita atau bukan?"_ ucapku berbisik pada Lina

"_kalau menurut feeling, Yuuki adalah anggota keluarga kita. Pureblood vampire. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah, mengapa dia tak mengakui kalau dirinya vampire? Bahkan menjadi manusia." _Ucap Lina dengan berbisik pula.

"_kamu mau mencari tau?"_

"_tentu saja. Biarin kak Kaname marah. Dengan begini kan kita bisa ungkap rahasia Yuuki."_

"_benar."_

Aku dan Lina kembali seakan tidak terjadi apa – apa. Kak Kaname bertanya tapi aku dan Lina sepakat untuk tak menjawab, walaupun pada akhirnya membuat kak Kaname semakin curiga, namun kami tak peduli dan kami tak ambil pusing.

Sewaktu berjalan melewati anak tangga menuju kamar kak Kaname, ada beberapa cewek yang melihatku dengan pandangan yang sirik. Mungkin karena aku masih memakai seragam asrama pagi. Aku memeluk tangan Kak Kaname erat, karena sorotan mata mereka begitu tajam padaku. Sementara Lina hanya santai saja berjalan seakan – akan tak ada apa – apa dengan pandangan mereka.

Didalam kamar kak Kaname benar – benar seperti kamar kerajaan. Memang tak semewah dirumah, tapi disini benar – benar indah. Berbeda jauh dengan kamar yang kudapatkan.

Aku bukannya mengeluh, karena itulah yang aku harapkan. Bisa sekamar dengan cowok yang pertama kali kutemui selain kak kaname dan Mr. chairman

"kamar kakak bagus ya… Luna mau nginap dan tidur dengan kakak mala mini. Sudah lama Luna gak tidur bareng kakak." Ucapku merengek pada kakak.

Aku telah berbaring di ranjang yang dipenuhi dengan bau milik kakak. Bau yang selama ini selalu saja kusenangi.

"gak boleh! Lina juga mau dong tidur bareng kakak!" potong Lina dan segera lompat keranjang

"kakak?" tanya kami bersamaan pada kakak dan menatap kakak penuh harap

"kalian bisa tidur dengan kakak malam ini. Sebenarnya Lina punya kamar sendiri yang sudah dirancang papa menurut kesukaan Lina. Tapi karena kalian mau menginap dikamarku, kalian bisa menginap dan tidur dengan kakak." Ucap kakak datar setelah mengganti pakaian kakak dan menaruh seragam kedalam lemari. "aku rasa Lina tak keberatan jika melihat kamarnya besok saja." Lanjut kakak setelah menaruh seragamnya dilemari dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju piyama

Senang deh, kan jarang banget aku bisa tidur bareng kakak. Tapi kuharap setelah satu sekolahan dengan kakak aku bisa tidur bareng kakak lagi kapanpun aku mau. Kuharap…

Chapter.1_bersama/selesai

Fanfic Vampire knight…


End file.
